History Of Heroes
by BlueOak
Summary: This story is about the struggles of my fictional character Zhao Fong who is Gongsun Zan's right hand man. He will have to endure difficult tasks, many hardships in war, and many other things. I hope you enjoy.


A/N: I have decided to make a new story about the last romance of the three kingdoms scenario the history of heroes. I have decided to write about my fictional character Zhao Fong who in my previous story was Gongsun Zan's lost son. This story again will have two outlooks, Zhao Fong's version and Dain Vain's verson.(Previous story not posted on fanfiction) This time around instead of making him his son I have decided to make him Zan's right hand man. This story will have lots of twists and turns and I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue:  
Decisions   
After the time of the Three Kingdoms War and peace returned to the land, two spirits, Nan Dou: Master of Life and Bei Dou: Master of Death, prepare to create another story  
Greetings, Master Bei Dou, Nan Dou said, What reason do you have for summoning me to your abode?   
Ah, Master Nan Dou I have something very important that I would like to discuss with you. As you know, the war of the feuding lords of China has just ended and all of the heroes are gone. I had a thought of bringing all of those heroes back from the dead and see which force is the mightiest. However, I need your permission, Master of Life, if I am to do this, Bei Dou replied.  
Hmmmm, normally we would not disturb such delicate things, but I too find this very intriguing. Yes, let us revive all of these heroes, Nan Dou declared.   
Good. Now all we need to discuss is the placement of each force, Bei Dou said.  
I believe that Cao Cao and his forces should be placed in Chen Liu and Xu Chang, the place where he first rose to power, Nan Dou said.  
Yes, Sun Jian and his family should be placed in Lu Jiang, just outside of their country of Wu, and Liu Yao, Yan Baihu, and Wang Lang should control the cities of Jian Ye, Wu, and Hui Ji. Yuan Shu, since he helped Sun Ce, should be placed in Shou Chun, Bei Dou said.  
Shi Xie should have control of Jiao Zhi because he rebelled against Wu. Let us give control of Northern Jing to Liu Biao and Southern Jing to Han Xuan, Zhao Fan, Liu Du, and Jin Xuan Nan Dou started.  
The cities of Zi Tong, Jiang Ning, and Cheng Du to Liu Yan, Bei Dou finished. Liu Bei will be troublesome, but I feel we should place him in between Jing and Yi, at Yong An.   
Ma Teng should rule the northern cities of Xi Ping and Wu Wei, and the Nanman tribes will be united under Meng Huo south of Yi, Nan Dou declared.  
Luo Yang should be the home of the Emperors nephew He Jin, Bei Dou said.  
That means we should give Dong Zhuo control of the cities of Tian Shui, An Ding, and Chang An, Nan Dou added.  
We will put Zhang Lu in control of Han Zhong and Wu Du with his beloved school, Bei Dou said.  
Now let us place Liu Dai in Pu Yang and Tao Qian in control of Xu, Nan Dou continued.  
Kong Rong should be put in Bei Hai as well, Bei Dou added.  
Ding Yuan should be in control of He Nei and Shang Dang with the mighty Lu Bu, and Zhang Yan should be in Jin Yang, Nan Dou said.  
We should give Ye to Han Fu and Nan Pi to Yuan Shao. In addition we should give Ping Yuan to Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Scarves. Bei Dou stated.  
The city of Ji should be given to Liu Yu and Bei Ping and Xiang Ping should be given to Gongsun Zan and Gongsun Du respectively, Nan Dou said.  
There. Now all of the heroes of this time of chaos have been brought back to life Bei Dou started.  
Wait, what about Dain Vain, the General King of Wei and Zhao Fong, loyal and trusted servant to Liu Bei? Nan Dou interrupted.  
Oh yes, I almost forgot. I believe that it would be interesting if we put them back to where they came from. Zhao Fong and his family should serve his father, Gongsun Zan, while Dain Vain and his should serve Yuan Shao because his hometown was located on the very southern borders of Nan Pi. Bei Dou said, What do you think?   
I think that would be fine, Nan Dou replied, Now let us see what happens when all of the great heroes of the time take the field at once!


End file.
